Shattered
by sskyukiharuna
Summary: Inikah yang kau inginkan? Menghancurkan ku tanpa ampun. Membuat ku menangis hingga sulit bernafas. Kau mendorongku keluar dari jalur kebiasaanku.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

•

Inikah yang kau inginkan?

Menghancurkan ku tanpa ampun.

Membuat ku menangis hingga sulit bernafas.

Kau mendorongku keluar dari jalur kebiasaanku.

Tidak adakah permintaan maaf untukku?

Kau tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah mu.

Nikmatilah penderitaan itu.

Dan jangan pernah kembali.

•

 ** _17 Mei 2015_**

Dalam sebuah kamar berwarna merah muda, terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk dengan gelisah di atas ranjangnya dengan _smartphone_ yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali gadis itu mendesis tak suka.

"Apa-apaan Karin itu? Kenapa dia mengajak pria-ku untuk foto berdua? Dasar menyebalkan!" gadis itu menggerutu sembari melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_ -nya. Setelahnya, gadis itu terlihat tengah menimang-nimang _smartphone_ -nya.

"Haruskah aku menghubunginya?" gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal bertanda dia sedang kebingungan. Tidak lama dari itu, dia merasakan _smartphone_ -nya bergetar. Dengan malas dia melihatnya, kemudian matanya membulat melihat siapa yang meng- _e-mail_ -nya, dengan secepat kilat, gadis itu langsung melihat isi _e-mail_ tersebut.

 _From : sasukeuchiha23_

 _To : sakuraharuno28_

 _Subject : Kau kenapa?_

 _Hei, kau kenapa heh? Tidak menghubungiku sejak kemarin?_

Gadis itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal sekali dengan pria itu. Kalau begini, lebih baik dia ikut _study tour_ sekolahnya dari pada ikut menjenguk kakaknya yang ada di Okinawa. Sampai akhirnya terdengar lagu _Crossing Field_ dari _smarphone_ -nya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, gadis itu langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

 _"_ _Sakura, ada apa dengan mu?"_

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak mendengar suara khas itu. Gadis itu langsung melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya. Dan netra virdian itu melihat tulisan _my home_ di _caller ID._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menelpon ku?"_ tanya gadis itu ketus.

 _"_ _Aku khawatir pada mu, baka!"_ sahut seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada kesal.

 _"_ _Ck. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan ku? Bukankah aku tidak penting. Di sana kau juga terlihat begitu gembira."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku merindukanmu, baka!"_ terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _Uso! Aitai? Aku tidak melihat itu dari mata mu."_ Dengus gadis itu kesal.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, heh? Apa yang mempengaruhi mu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."_ Jawab gadis itu.

 _"_ _Aku yang seharus-"_

Gadis itu pun menekan tombol _reject_ dengan kesal. Sebut saja dia sedang cemburu saat ini. Dan dia butuh waktu untuk memulihkannhya. Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu pun memilih untuk meng- _off_ -kan _smartphone_ -nya. Karena ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk mecoba tidur, karena sejak kemarin, waktu tidurnya tidak lebih dari 2 jam. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

 ** _18 Mei 2015_**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu ia pun mengecek _smartphone_ -nya. Sebut saja itu adalah rutinitas setelah ia bangun tidur. Dan kedua netranya membulat sempurna, di kala kedua netra virdian itu menangkap puluhan _misscall_ dan _e-mail_ dari Sasuke. Seketika gadis itu pun merasa bersalah. Dia kembali terlihat menimang-nimang _smartphone_ -nya. "Adakah yang bisa memberiku saran? Haruskah aku menelponnya? Dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Atau aku harus bertanya padanya soal foto menyebalkan itu?" entah ia bertanya pada siapa, karena tidak ada seorang pun bersamanya di kamar merah muda itu.

"Argh! Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghubunginya disaat seperti ini?" gadis itu pun menghentakkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Dan berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hingga telinga gadis itu mendengar lagu _Crossing Field_ yang menandakan masuknya sebuah _miscall_ di _smartphone_ -nya. Gadis itu pun melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dan gadis itu pun langsung bangun dari baringnya dikala matanya menangkap nama _my home_ di _caller ID_ -nya.

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi."_ sahut gadis itu.

 _"_ _Hah, akhirnya kau mengangkat juga. Kau tahu? Aku semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu."_ Sahut Sasuke kesal.

 _"_ _Gomenasai. Semalam aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Suasana hati ku saat itu sedang tidak baik."_ Sesal gadis itu.

 _"_ _Ada apa? Cerita padaku."_

 _"_ _Ini juga karena mu, tahu!"_ Kesal gadis itu _._

 _"_ _Karena ku? Memangnya aku berbu-. Ah! Aku tahu, kau marah karena foto ku dan Karin bukan?"_ Tanyanya.

 _"…"_ gadis itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau takutkan dari itu? Kau tahu aku tidak aktif di soc-med. Karin hanya membantuku untuk membuatmu melihat ku di kala kita sedang jauh seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Kau bisa menelpon ku! Kau bisa video call dengan ku! Apa lagi?"_ Gadis itu benar-benar kesal sekarang.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _"_ _Dan kenapa aku harus percaya?"_

 _"_ _Oh ya Tuhan! Baiklah-baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubungi mu lagi. Sekarang, kami sedang ada di toko oleh-oleh. Kau mau aku belikan apa?"_

 _"_ _Terserah pada mu."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, jaga dirimu."_ Pesan Sasuke.

 _"_ _Kau juga."_ Jawab gadis itu.

Sakura pun mematikan sambungan telponnya dan melempar _smarphone_ -nya ke ranjang. Gadis itu pun merenungi pembicaraannya barusan dengan Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba, tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Baka! Kau, tidak punya hak atas dirinya, Sakura! Kau tidak berhak marah! Bukankah kau bukan siapa-siapanya? Hiks." Gadis itu pun memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dan dia pun menangis menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa mereka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Gadis itu pun mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang telah ia lempar tadi. Dan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail_ pada Sasuke.

 _From : sakuraharuno28_

 _To : sasukeuchiha23_

 _Subject : Tidak usah hubungi aku._

 _Sasuke, kau tidak perlu menghubungiku lagi. Tunggu saja sampai aku yang menghubungimu._

Gadis itu pun kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Terdengar suara isakan dari kamar itu. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa sesulit ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan suara serak khas seseorang yang sedang menangis. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun memutuskan untuk men- _non aktif_ -kan _smartphone_ -nya.

 ** _20 Mei 2015_**

Setelah 2 hari ia mencoba untuk tidak tergoda mengaktifkan _smartphone_ -nya, akhirnya ia pun menyerah pada perasaannya. Gadis manis itu mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang ia letakkan di dalam laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengambilnya, ia pun tampak bimbang. Berkali-kali gadis itu menghela nafas. Sampai akhirnya, ia menghembuskan nafas sekuat tenaga seakan untuk menguatkan dirinya. "Yosh! Jika kau terus ragu seperti ini, mau sampai kapan kau terombang-ambing di atas ketidak jelasan ini?".

Dan ia pun menguatkan hatinya untuk mengaktifkan kembali _smartphone_ -nya. Dan ketika ia mengaktifkannya, banyak sekali _notification_ yang masuk ke _smartphone_ -nya. Terutama dari Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang berisi betapa khawatirnya mereka, karena ia tidak bisa dihubungi selama 2 hari ini. "Hah… malas sekali jika harus membalasnya satu-satu. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu."

 _From : sakuraharuno28_

 _To : sasukeuchiha23_

 _Subject : Telpon aku_

 _Sasuke, kau bisa menghubungi ku sekarang. Dan juga, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu._

Tidak sampai 5 menit pesan itu terkirim, balasan dari Sasuke telah ia dapatkan.

 _From : sasukeuchiha23_

 _To : sakuraharuno28_

 _Subject : Yokatta._

 _Yokatta. Akhirnya kau menghubungi ku juga. Aku sungguh sangat khawatir padamu, baka! Baiklah, setelah ini, aku akan menelpon mu._

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. "Apakah setelah itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan _smartphone_ ditangannya bergetar. Dengan segera ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dan ternyata Sasuke.

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi."_

 _"_ _Kau kemana saja, baka? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!"_ omel seseorang disana _._

 _"_ _Gomen, aku sedang kurang sehat 2 hari kemarin."_ Jawab Sakura.

 _"_ _Hah… lalu? Ada apa? Katanya kau mau bicara padaku."_

 _"_ _Ah iya, bisakah hari kamis tanggal 21 besok kau kesekolah?"_ tanya Sakura.

 _"_ _Tentu bisa. Ah aku lupa, aku memang ingin menyuruh mu datang ke sekolah besok. Karena aku ingin memberikan oleh-oleh pada mu."_ Jawab Sasuke.

 _"_ _Kau membelikan aku apa?"_ tanya Sakura penasaran.

 _"_ _Lihat saja nanti. Lagi pula, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang? Kau merindukanku ya?" goda Sasuke._

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan! Lihatlah! Makhlukmu ini sungguh sangat percaya diri!"_

 _"_ _Yare-yare, lalu ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Itu saja."_

 _"_ _Kau ini, baiklah. Ku tunggu besok ya."_

Gadis itu pun menutup sambungan telponnya. "Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.".

 ** _21 Mei 2015_**

 ** _Konoha Senior High School_**

Gadis itu berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.'Hanya ada 2 akhir. Menggantung selamanya atau berakhir selamanya.' Pikir gadis itu.

Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga tubuhnya menabrak Sasuke. Dan gadis itu pun tersentak. "Ada apa dengan mu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke sembari meraba dahi Sakura.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Sakura, ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ikut saja."

 ** _Konoha Senior High School's Canteen_**

Sasuke pun membawa Sakura menuju kantin yang saat itu sedang sepi. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini, aku bawakan untuk mu." Sakura pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. "Eng… begini-"

"Ada apa? Bicara yang jelas." Kesal Sasuke.

Gadis itu meremas tangannya gugup. Degupan jantungnya semakin kencang. Hingga ia merasa, mungkin Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. 'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan mendakan ia tengah meras gugup.

"Tanyakan lah."

"Kau… selama ini, menganggapku apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau memangnya berpikir aku menganggapmu apa?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan.

Gadis itu tertegun.

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku bertanya pada mu." Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya. Ia melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Sasuke. Lama sekali ia menanti jawaban Sasuke.

"Katakanlah. Jika jawabanmu membuatku hancur, itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku bisa tahu, aku ini siapa bagimu." Gadis itu memandang nanar kearah Sasuke.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Katakanlah sesuai hati mu." Pinta Sakura.

"Sahabat." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Seketika kedua bola mata gadis itu melebar. Matanya memandang nanar kearah Sasuke." _Hontouni_?"

"Aa."

"Hahaha, lalu selama ini apa? Kau menunjukkan sifat mu yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada orang lain kepada ku. Kau membuat ku merasa spesial. Kau-" gadis itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya teramat sakit. Ia merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan. Sakitnya tak tertahankan.

"Aku mencintaimu selama 3 tahun ini. Tidak pernah aku melirik yang lain. Ketika aku ingin melakukannya, kau selalu datang. Membuatku bimbang. Membuatku goyah. Kau tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku pada mu. Demi Tuhan! Ini sakit luar biasa, Sasuke! Sakit!" gadis itu berusaha menahan tangisannya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Untuk apa kau menanti ku selama itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku menanti kejelasan dari mu. Itu saja. Dan jika saja, aku tidak bertanya padamu hari ini, aku akan terus merasa di atas langit karena menganggapmu memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Aku akan terus berharap pada harapan kosong. Terus berharap pada kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Terus terlena dengan segala perhatianmu. Dan akan terus seperti itu." Gadis itu menekan dadanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat ingin berteriak dan menangis dengan kencang saat ini. Tetapi ia mana mungkin melakukannya di depan umum seperti ini. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menanti tanpa kejelasan." Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua netra Sakura.

Gadis itu tertawa miris. "Tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Karena kau tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melakukan itu. Karena selama ini kau hanya menganggap ku sahabat. Aku yang salah, karen-"

"Tidak! Aku yang salah!" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku yang salah di sini. Aku yang salah karena terlalu mencintai mu, karena terlalu percaya pada mu, karena terlalu berharap pada mu." Gadis itu terus terisak. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup dengan rasa sakit ini.

"…" Sasuke memilih diam.

"Jadi selama ini, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa pada ku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. "Hahaha, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" gadis itu memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Sasuke segera menahan kedua tangan Sakura. "Hentikan Sakura!".

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menahan kedua tangannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Gadis itu masih sesenggukan. Sesekali gadis itu menepuk dada-nya. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Maaf karena telah mengganggu hari-hari mu, karena telah membuat mu risih, karena telah banyak mengambil waktu mu. Dan juga terima kasih. Terima kasih karena mengisi hari-hari ku, karena telah menjadi cinta pertama ku, karena telah membuat ku merasa dianggap spesial oleh cinta pertama ku, dan karena telah memberiku pengalaman seperti ini."

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke yang mencoba menghentikan Sakura.

"Terima kasih juga, karena kau telah mengajariku untuk tidak mudah percaya dan berharap pada orang lain. Maaf dan terima kasih." Gadis itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan mata yang sembab. Gadis itu tidak menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh sesal.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berada. Ketika sesampainya di sana, para sahabatnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Dia habis menangis kan? Dan terakhir ia bersama mu." Tanya Sai.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia lewat sini tadi." Jawab Sai.

"Aa. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terserah pada mu jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Neji, ayo kita pergi!" ujar Sai.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami ada urusan." Jawab Sai.

Seusai Sai dan Neji pergi, Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, ada apa? Beritahu aku." tanya Naruto.

Dengan seketika Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan membelakangi Naruto. "Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu!" sesal Sasuke. Jelas sekali bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah tertekan. Dan Naruto terkejut mengetahui hal ini, karena ia sangat tahu bahwa seorang Sasuke tidak akan mudah tertekan akan sebuah masalah. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menganggap sepele semua masalah yang menghampiri hidupnya selama 18 tahun hidup sahabatnya itu.'Pasti suatu hal yang fatal.' Pikir Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Dia bertanya padaku mengenai perasaan ku. Tetapi aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Dan akhirnya aku berbohong. Aku mengatakan, bahwa aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat." Cerita Sasuke pada Naruto.

" _Bakayarou_! Kenapa kau sebodoh ini? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau menjelaskannya?" tanya Naruto. Rasanya saat ini, ia sangat ingin mencekik Sasuke.

Tubuh pria itu menegang mendengar makian sahabatnya. Dia tidak suka di tuding seperti itu. Teteapi, kali ini tudingan itu benar. "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto! Aku bingung! Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya menangis karena diriku. Aku merasa ada yang di hempaskan di dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Apa lagi karena diriku!"

"Dan kau melakukannya. Kau membuatnya menangis, hingga matanya sembab dalam sekejap. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi lagi. Aku telah menyakitnya. Dan-"

"Dan kalian akan berpisah dengan keadaan buruk seperti ini?!" Kesal Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Che! Kau harus perbaiki semuanya. Selesaikan semuanya. Jelaskan padanya!" ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, itu sama saja membuatku jatuh terperosok ke dalam jurang jauh lebih dalam lagi." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya berulang-ulang. Ia bingung sekali saat ini.

"Pengecut!" maki Naruto.

Kembali. Sasuke tersentak mendengar makian Naruto. "Aku tahu aku pengecut! Aku tahu!" Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke meneteskan air matanya. Ini pertama kalinya baginya, ia menangis untuk seseorang hingga terasa sesak seperti ini. Dan akhirnya mereka pun tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 ** _23 Mei 2015_**

 ** _Konoha Senior High School_**

Sekolah yang sebentar lagi menjadi almamater Sakura mengadakan pentas seni. Dalam pentas seni ini, siswa kelas 3 diharuskan membuat _stand_. Dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari siswa kelas 3 itu. Sesungguhnya ia sangat malas menghadiri acara ini. Ia malas bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kondisi hatinya sama sekali belum membaik. Dan membuatnya muak jika harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan perasaannya. Ia mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di depan semua orang. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuatnya muak. Dimana ia harus tampil bahagia di hadapan semua orang. Itu munafik. Sungguh sangat munafik. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mana mungkin ia menampilkan wajah menyedihkannya. Itu sama sekali bukan Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura! Bantu aku mengangkat meja ini!" panggil Gaara.

"Ish! Kenapa kau tidak panggil laki-laki saja? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini perempuan, _ne Nii-chan_?" kesal Sakura.

"Kau kan tenaganya seperti laki-laki." Sahut Kiba.

"Yaa! Akan ku bunuh kau nanti!" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Kiba.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Sakura dan Kiba pun kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Mereka tertawa. Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke melihat senyum gadis itu. Ia sangat tahu gadis itu tidak tersenyum dan tertawa dengan hatinya. Ia bisa melihat ada kabut hitam di kedua netra viridian gadis itu. Dan hal itu mengganggunya. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu seperti itu.

"Sakura! Aku butuh bantuan mu! Kenapa kau malah kejar-kejaran dengan Kiba?!" kesal Gaara.

"Gaara, aku saja yang membantu mu." Sahut Sasuke.

Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan saksama. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ada masalah diantara perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik dan juga Sasuke. "Sasuke, ada masalah apa diantara kalian berdua? Aku tahu, kau tentunya menyadari betapa anehnya senyum Sakura hari ini. Terlihat bahwa seolah senyum itu adalah sesuatu hal yang baru baginya. Sulit untuk dilakukan. Dan tentu saja aku juga tahu, ini ada hubungannya dengan mu. Jawab saja, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanya Gaara.

"Tanya saja pada adikmu itu. Lihat, aku sudah selesai merapihkannya." Jawab Sasuke yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara menatap Sasuke penuh arti. "Terima kasih." Sahut Gaara. Setelah melihat mejanya telah siap, Gaara pun meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto.

Gaara langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya keasal suara. Ia menukikkan sebelah alisnya bertanda ia bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Naruto.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto.

 ** _Konoha Senior High School's Canteen_**

Mereka pergi meninggalkan _stand_ kelas dan menuju ke kantin. "Ada apa, Naruto? Apa ini menyangkut Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Ini tentang mereka berdua." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka." Pinta Gaara.

Naruto pun mulai membuka ceritanya. "Kau tahu bukan, bahwa adikmu itu ingin meminta kepastian akan hubungan mereka kepada Sasuke. Dan ya, dia telah melakukannya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara cepat.

"Sasuke menghancurkannya. Dia mengatakan, bahwa dia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Tentu kau tahu betapa hancurnya Sakura setelah mendengar hal itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu?! Tanpa ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pun, terlihat jelas bahwa ia mencintai Sakura!" sentak Gaara. Sungguh, saat ini rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Itulah. Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya. Kau tahu bukan, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan inilah yang terjadi. Ia membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Dia melakukan itu, hanya karena ia belum siap mengatakannya. Hanya karena itu, ia menghancurkan orang yang dicintainya. Dan tentu saja, tidak hanya Sakura yang hancur di sini. Sasuke juga. Ia merasa ingin mengubur dirinya setelah kejadian itu. Perasaan bersalah telah menyiksanya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai telah membuatnya menderita." Naruto menceritakan hal ini dengan pandangan nanar. Tentu saja, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi, Sakura adalah mantan kekasihnya. Ia telah merelakan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Ia berharap, Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu bahagia. Tetapi hasil dari pengorbanannya adalah kehancuran Sakura. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya ia tetap menahan Sakura di sisinya.

"He? Menderita? Itu adalah hal yang pantas ia dapatkan." Ujar Gaara sinis.

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah. Tetapi setidaknya, bantulah Sasuke. Bantu dia untuk membuat Sakura mengerti." Pinta Naruto.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal ini? Sasuke yang memulainya maka ia juga yang harus mengakhirinya." Jawab Gaara.

"Setidaknya, kita jelaskan semua ini pada Sakura. Karena yang terpenting, Sakura harus tahu kebenarannya." Jelas Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." Mereka pun kembali ke tempat _stand_ mereka berada.

 ** _Konoha Senior High School's Yard_**

" _Nii-chan_!" seru Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Ne! _Nanda yo, imouto-chan_?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak. Hanya menyapa saja." Jawab Sakura.

Gaara pun tersenyum melihat Sakura. "Kau ini. Oh ya, bisakah nanti malam kita ke café _Sakura Blossom_?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura.

"Baik, ku tunggu kau pukul 7 malam." Perintah Gaara.

"Ay! Ay! Kapten!" Jawab Sakura sembari memberi hormat sembari tertawa. Gaara yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa.

 ** _Sakura Blossom._**

 ** _19.00 JST_**

"Sakura! Di sini!" Gaara melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Sakura kebingungan mencari dirinya.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk Gaara. Ia terlihat kebingungan, ketika ia melihat ada seseorang lagi di meja itu. " _Nii-chan_?"

"Duduklah!" pinta Gaara.

Ketika ia duduk, barulah ia melihat siapa gerangan yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. "Aah! Naruto!"

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada sahabatnya yang sejujurnya masih ia cintai itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau menyadarinya dengan cepat. Naruto, mulailah." Pinta Gaara pada Naruto.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu."

 ** _24 Mei 2015_**

 ** _Yokohama Hotel_**

Keesokkan harinya. Akhirnya sampai pada hari kelulusan. Siswa kelas 3 di wisuda. Termasuk Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menekan perasaanya untuk tidak menampar Sasuke di hadapan semua orang. Gadis itu sungguh sangat marah pada pria itu. Marah sekali. Kenyataan yang ia terima tadi malam telah membuatnya merasa ditampar sekali lagi. Tetapi mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Kembali, ia mengingat percakapan yang terjadi semalam.

 _"_ _Sakura, ia mencintaimu." Ujar Naruto._

 _"_ _Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sakura sembari mengangkat alisnya pertanda dirinya tengah dilanda rasa kebingungan._

 _"_ _Sasuke." Jelas Gaara._

 _"_ _Jangan membuat lelucon. Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku akan pulang." Sakura hendak berdiri dari duduknya._

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar. Dengarlah penjelasan kami." Gaara menahan tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu, apa yang ia berikan pada kalian. Hingga kalian mau susah-susah menjelaskan semuanya pada ku." Ujar Sakura sarkartis._

 _"_ _Sasuke mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat." Kembali Naruto mengucapkan hal itu._

 _"_ _Mencintaiku? Jika memang kenyataannya begitu, mana mungkin ia tega melakukan hal itu pada ku." Ujar Sakura sinis._

 _"_ _Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jadi ia melakukan hal itu karena belum siap." Ujar Naruto._

 _"_ _Hanya karena belum siap, ia tega melakukan hal itu pada orang yang ia cintai? Bodoh!" seru Sakura._

 _"_ _Baiklah, kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Sekarang kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Gaara._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, sampai ia sendiri yang mengatkan hal ini pada ku. Dan ini sudah malam, aku butuh istirahat untuk hari esok. Aku pulang." Sakura pun segera pulang tanpa memperdulikan 2 pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh makna._

"Sakura. Aku mengambilkan air untuk mu. Ini." ujar Ino sembari memberikan segelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah.

Panggilan Ino telah membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. " _Arigato_ , Ino." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman.

Sampailah pada akhir acara. Dimana siswa bebas menampilkan apapun dihadapan semua orang. Pada sesi ini, Sasuke ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu yang ia tujukan untuk Sakura. "Ehm, saya Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 12F ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yaitu lagu _When I Was Your Man_ dari _Bruno Mars_. Haruno Sakura, dengarkanlah" semua orang yang ada di sana, langsung mengarahkan atensinya kepada Sakura yang sedang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Tetapi orang yang bersangkutan bersikap selayaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit a bigger now_

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

 _When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

 _Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name._

Sakura melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sungguh, jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin berlari untuk memeluk pria itu dan mengatakan pada Sasuke, bahwa ia telah memaafkannya dan semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi di sisi lain dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin.

 _It all just sounds like oh_

 _Too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing, but she's_ _dancing with another man._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Air matanya telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya membuat netra virdian itu memanas.

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 _Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

 _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Sakura mencengkram dadanya. Ia merasakan detakkan jantungnya semakin menggila. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan juga, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu berputar layaknya film di kepalanya.

 _Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that, I was wrong_

 _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistake_

 _But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flower_

 _I hope he helds your hand_

 _Give you all his hours, when he has the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_

 _Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_

Di akhir lagu ini, kedua orang itu- Sasuke dan Sakura –meneteskan air mata. Rasa sesak yang menghampiri kedua insan itu tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Rasa sesal yang menghinggapi hati Sasuke terlampau berat. Dan rasa sakit yang ada pada diri Sakura terlalu besar. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun memilih pergi dari ruangan itu dengan bahunya yang bergetar menandakan bahwa ia tengah menangis. Tanpa menyadari tatapan terluka dan penyesalan yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terhanyut dengan nyanyian Sasuke. Seakan mereka merasakan betapa menyesalnya Sasuke. Dan setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat, mata-mata mereka mencari keberadaan Sakura. Namun, nihil. Mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Sakura dimana pun.

Tentu saja.

Karena Sakura telah pergi. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

•

Pergilah.

Carilah kebahagiaan mu.

Karena aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu.

Karena…

Bagaimana mungkin.

Aku bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Apa bila kenyataannya.

Aku lebih sering membuatmu menangis daripada membuatmu tersenyum.

Maafkan aku.

•

 **THE END**


End file.
